


Admiration

by reza (yellowdiamond)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Long Haired Gabe, M/M, OW, Post Fall, just super sweet cuddles, r76, short n cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdiamond/pseuds/reza
Summary: Gabe and Jack have found each other again and are relearning their love for each other. This is a short fluff drabble that shows off just that.





	Admiration

“You like it?” The rasp broke down his whisper to the point that it could be hardly heard at all. “It suits you.” A calloused hand graced over the skin of his cheek with a tender, practiced touch. It hesitated there a moment before moving on to pull free the tresses of hair tucked behind Gabriel’s ear. Rather than the serious army style or the buzz cut that he had had, his hair was now past his shoulders in wavy locks tinted with the beginning of grey streaks forever frozen in time. 

The hair fell out of place and framed his face in a such a way it almost created a barrier between him and the world. “You always did want to try it, didn’t you?” Jack’s voice was low as he asked. It was almost as if he were afraid he would spook Gabe if he spoke too loudly. It was a habit he had formed in moments like these-intimate and close and so brazenly open between them. Being open was no longer a necessity or a happiness. It was a risk of the deepest measure. Still, touching those tresses between his fingers and feeling them once more meant more than anything to him. It meant that they had won. 

“Never could with regulations.” Of course, they both knew that. Jack’s fingers were entwined within the dark threads now as he played with the texture. “But...I thought I might as well. Everything else went out the window, why not this too?” Jack hummed a response under his breath as he continued to touch, to feel, to really get a full grasp on the change. “Jack.” His eyes shifted to peer at Gabriel’s own as silence crept up for just a moment. Gabe’s hand was the one to caress his cheek this time with his own rough touch as his eyes explored every edge of Jack’s face. It felt almost as if they were seeing each other for the first time all over again. 

His touch moved on to cup his love’s ear as he leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. The contact was fire and both of them melted into it. For a moment, their hearts felt warm as their bodies relaxed against each other in the comfort of shared presence. It had been so, so long since they had been allowed to love. Time pulled them apart, giving them an excuse to touch foreheads instead. 

“You haven’t lost your touch.” Jack stated, a nearly forgotten tender smile gracing his features for just a moment. A content rumble brewed deep in Gabe’s chest in response. “...you always had the best smile…” His voice was hardly a voice as he replied, the words once again turning to near static as he spoke low. “I could say the same for you, you know.” Jack replied as he leaned in to give another quick kiss to Gabe, his hand further entwining into the new tresses. “Could. But why would you?” His gaze bore into Jack during that moment, almost as if he were issuing a challenge, but more than that he was honestly confused. At this point, he was almost constantly falling apart somehow. He truly felt as though he was fresh out of redeeming qualities. 

“Because-” Jack paused as he used his other hand to cup the side of Gabriel’s face. “-you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever loved.” Gabe’s face pulled into a pout and he turned his gaze away from the other for the first time in the conversation. “Pretty low bar considering I’m the only man you’ve ever loved.” He commented dryly, even though the hint of a smile was playing on his lips. “And the only one I ever will.” Jack replied, the feeling of fresh warmth blossoming in his chest as he held the love of his life in his arms once more. They had both been broken down by life, but in the moment, none of it mattered. They had each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
